


Halloween em Muffin Island

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Special, Mystery, Nakamaship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: UsoNa centred | [Usopp/Nami]Tentando salvar crianças da escravidão, os Mugiwaras partem para o resgate, no entanto, Chopper é capturado em meio a uma festa típica de uma ilha do Novo Mundo: Muffin Island.Luffy pesca uma garrafa com pedido de socorro de crianças escravizadas no Novo Mundo, obviamente ele resolve ajudar, e leva toda a tripulação nisso.Nesta ilha, as pessoas costumam manter uma comemoração anual, onde as crianças batem às portas em troca de doces ou brincadeiras (embora não seja desta maneira que Usopp enxerga as coisas), e é neste clima de resgate que os chapéus de palha se confrontam com um esquema de escravidão infantil, e estouram o cativeiro.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	1. Pedido de Socorro na Ponta do Anzol

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma fic comemorativa de Halloween, que escrevi apenas por diversão, o que é bastante óbvio >.< !!
> 
> Esta fic terá um monte de nakamaship, porém será Usona centred. Outros casais vão aparecer, eles serão secundário, mas estarão lá ^_^ !!
> 
> Classifiquei como "+13", pois gostaria que pré-adolescentes pudessem ler sem sentirem-se constrangidos, então, o máximo que acontecerá serão, hum... beijos? Pois é...
> 
> Todos os erros são minha culpa, porque ninguém quer ser meu beta, se estes erros forem terríveis, por favor alguém me avise. =)
> 
> A arte de capa, levemente editada, foi originalmente desenhada por Kya Kya.
> 
> Fic escrita graças ao incentivo de [ Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile), uma pessoinha kawaii que me ajudou, conversou comigo, e fez a coisa acontecer (all my ♥ for you!)
> 
> One Piece não me pertence, pois se assim o fosse a Nami SEMPRE encontraria e levaria os tesouros. =P

— Nami!! Tem certeza que não está vendo nada?

— Certeza absoluta, Usopp!

No Novo Mundo dias calmos são dias incomuns, e mesmo quando havia uma tranquilidade superficial, Usopp ficava preocupado, ele segurava firmemente a vara de pescar com as mãos, mas a todo o momento gritava para Nami, confirmando se tudo estava realmente bem, ela acomodada na sua cadeira com os binóculos grudados ao rosto, respondia suavemente.

— Olha novamente!

— Nada!

— Tem cert-

— Maa, maa... Usopp, eu quero tomar meu suco, né...

Ele bufou derrotado, olhou desconfiado para o horizonte, avaliando qualquer movimento que denunciasse um perigo iminente.

— Tudo bem, Usopp, se surgir algum inimigo, nós chutamos a bunda dele, eu tenho os melhores e mais fortes nakamas.

A voz do capitão de repente soou séria ao lado do atirador, por um instante pareceu que todo o universo parou, foi como se os pássaros parassem de voar, as ondas parassem de ir e vir, até o ar congelou em torno deles frente à tamanha honraria que era a declaração de Luffy. Usopp voltou o rosto, enrubescido pelo elogio, e foi quando o discurso de Luffy perdeu toda a magia, o capitão borrachudo, mastigava as minhocas da isca com a boca aberta, era possível vê-las se enrolando rente a língua dele.

— AH... POR QUE VOCÊ COMEU AS ISCAS??

— Elas pareciam gostosas... olha, pega uma... ah... acabou!

— BAAAKA, COMO VAMOS PESCAR SEM ISCAS??

Usopp gritava a plenos pulmões, o rosto contorcido de raiva e os dentes afiados, muito próximo de Luffy, que se encolheu diante da ira do atirador.

Neste momento Luffy e Usopp notaram que algo estava puxando a vara de pescar de Luffy, talvez ele tivesse pescado algo afinal, ambos ergueram as sobrancelhas e se abaixaram para puxar o pescado.

Quando a extremidade do anzol se mostrou, o que havia na ponta não era um peixe, nem mesmo um ser vivo, era na verdade uma garrafa. Usopp a retirou do anzol e analisou cuidadosamente o vidro escuro, não demorou nem meio segundo para notar que havia algo no interior da garrafa: um papel.

— MIIINNAAA!! EU PESQUEI UMA GARRAFA!! — Luffy anunciou feliz, enquanto Usopp estava entretido abrindo o papel e lendo.

— Uma garrafa? É sake? — Perguntou Zoro, se erguendo de algum canto do gramado do Sunny-Go e indo até eles.

— Claro que não, aho Marimo. — Respondeu Sanji, pulando da porta da cozinha e chegando até Usopp, rapidamente com suas longas pernas.

— Deve ser um mapa de tesouro, né-éh? — Falou Nami, e seus olhos já tinham dois sinais de bellys cravados, brilhantes como joias.  
  


Todos se juntaram silenciosamente na mesinha no meio do gramado onde Usopp esticou o papel, eles todos puderam ler o que estava escrito.  
  
  


_“Venha nos ajudar, estamos privados de nossa liberdade, fomos separados de nossas famílias, temos fome e alguns que aqui estão, adoeceram._

_Este bilhete é um vivre card, se você tiver bom coração, força e coragem, será capaz de nos encontrar onde estão os doces._

_Venha depressa, venha antes do Halloween, por favor.”_

  
  


— Há doentes? Por favor, Luffy, eu tenho que ir! — Chopper já chorava ao lado de Luffy.

— É claro que somos fortes. — Disse Zoro desembainhando a Meitou, um sorriso lascivo desenhado no rosto.

— Isso é encrenca, Luffy, nós não vamos! — Usopp se adiantou, sacudindo o líder dos Mugiwaras, enquanto assistia o rosto do capitão mudando de expressão.

— Eles foram separados das famílias, Usopp... você sabe como é o sentimento. — Nami apontou, e frente à verdade e determinação das palavras dela, Usopp apenas se encolheu.

— Se eles têm fome, é minha obrigação ajudar! — Sanji falou acendendo um cigarro e dando uma grande tragada, pensativo.

— Nós vamos! — O capitão declarou batendo as duas mãos em punhos. — Nami, pode seguir para este lugar?

— Sim... basta navegar para onde o vivre card aponta. Franky, me ajude com o leme. Usopp, você a Robin procurem informações na biblioteca, há livros lá sobre as ilhas do Novo Mundo. Os outros... se preparem!

— Yohohohoho... Nami-san, antes de chegarmos lá, me deixaria ver suas calcinhas?

— DAMARE! Até parece! — A navegadora respondeu socando a cabeça do esqueleto.

— Yohohoho... então eu vou criar uma música para esta nova aventura!

Brook riu e se afastou com seu novo calombo no alto do crânio, Chopper foi até a enfermaria providenciar primeiros socorros suficientes para uma expedição, Zoro foi para o Ninho do Corvo se exercitar para ficar mais forte, Sanji já contabilizava os alimentos que tinha em estoque, e Luffy, estava sentado na cabeça do Leão, ele observava o mar, os braços cruzados e um imenso sorriso grudado no rosto.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Na biblioteca, Usopp folheava o quinto livro sobre festas tradicionais das ilhas do Novo Mundo. Ele leu atentamente um texto e ergueu o rosto para encontrar Robin, que fazia o mesmo do outro lado da sala.

— Sabe o que me preocupa? — A voz dele soou no silêncio, atraindo a atenção de Robin. — O que me preocupa mesmo é este papo sobre “halloween”. Pelo que eu li até aqui parece algo apavorante.

— O que quer dizer, Nagahana-kun? Eu pensei que outros fatores eram mais preocupantes... — Ela perguntou suavemente, os olhos castanhos atentos no atirador.

— Quero dizer que parece algo terrível, pessoas se vestindo de monstros e batendo em portas pedindo doces. — Ele respondeu com a voz mais cavernosa que pôde, olhando ansioso para Robin.

A arqueóloga sorriu.

— Não se preocupe com isto, se precisarmos nos vestir de monstro ao menos poderemos nos esquivar de ser comidos por algum deles, sim? — Ela respondeu calma.

— E você diz isso assim? — Usopp gemeu aterrorizado. — De qualquer forma, acho que já temos material suficiente aqui — ele disse em um gesto largo apontando as anotações de ambos —, vamos levar lá para o convés e mostrar aos outros.  
  


No gramado do Sunny, Usopp fez sinal para Nami se aproximar, ela desceu aos pulos a escada, seguida por Franky, eles se juntaram a Usopp e Robin.

— MINA!! Vamos ver o que o Usopp e a Robin descobriram! — Nami gritou.

Em poucos instantes os nove mugiwaras estavam em um círculo sentados no gramado.

— Robin? — Nami chamou, dando sinal para Robin falar.

— Como eu devo dizer... Bem, pode-se dizer que esta ilha é muito provavelmente Little Muffin, nesta ilha há algum tempo as crianças têm desaparecido misteriosamente, elas voltam a aparecer já quando são adultas, mas não há qualquer indício de memória sobre os anos em que estiveram fora.

— Mas isso não é nada... o mais importante — disse Usopp — é que nesta ilha há uma festa tradicional, que ocorre uma vez ao ano.

— Festa? — Disse Luffy.

— Sim, uma comemoração... as pessoas se vestem com fantasias tenebrosas, e batem às portas pedindo doces, se a pessoa que atende a porta não der doces aos pedintes, está sujeita a grande punição. Mas se a pessoa que atender a porta colocar o doce dentro da cesta do pedinte antes que o pedido seja feito, então é a pessoa que atendeu a porta que determina uma punição aos pedintes.

— Doces? — Pulou Chopper animado.

— Parece divertido. — Falou Zoro.

— NÃO PARECE NÃO!! — Gritou Usopp.

— Eu achei legal a parte das fantasias, me faz sentir certa nostalgia, me lembra de Thriller Bark. — Disse Franky feliz, olhando para Robin com o canto do olho, ela cobriu os lábios escondendo um sorriso.

— E O QUE TINHA DE LEGAL LÁ? — Usopp tornava a gritar.

— Luffy-san, o que acha? — Perguntou Brook.

Luffy coçava o nariz, com olhar de tédio.

— Nhah... Comemoração misteriosa. — Ele falou como se aquilo definisse toda a pesquisa que Usopp e Robin fizeram.

— Ele nem mesmo entendeu! — Falou Nami e olhou para Usopp buscando apoio.

— Eu sei. — Confessou Usopp, e os dois se ajoelharam no chão, deprimidos.

— Tudo bem Nami-san, nós entendemos o suficiente. — Falou Sanji dando suaves batidinhas nas costas dos outros dois.

— Parem de choramingar! — Ordenou Zoro. — E expliquem isso de novo, mas com calma agora. Vamos, Usopp!

— Ele também não entendeu. — Percebeu Nami trocando um olhar com Usoop, que correspondeu e ambos sacudiram a cabeça em sinal de derrota.

— Teoricamente, nós nos fantasiamos e batemos nas portas para pedir doce, se a pessoa que atender a porta não tiver doce, nós damos a ela uma punição; mas se a pessoa que atender a porta colocar o doce na nossa cesta antes que falemos, então é a pessoa que nos dá uma punição.

— Devemos ser rápidos e não deixar ninguém colocar nada na cesta, certo? — Falou Chopper.

— Bem, sim, mas eu falei hipoteticamente, não é como se nós fôssemos nos fantasiar e tudo o mais. — Ponderou Usopp.

— Por que não? — Falou Luffy interessado agora.

— Eu não tenho certeza que vamos encontrar as pessoas que pediram ajuda se estivermos fantasiados por aí... — Usopp completou vacilante.

Nami olhava para ele com grandes olhos castanhos fascinados.

— Que olhar é esse? — Ele se intimidou.

— Usopp, você é genial! — Ela falou o abraçando.

— Ah, claro que eu sou! Não contei para vocês daquela vez que eu tramei o plano para desbancar uma grande rede de tráfico de... elefantes? — Ele contou orgulhoso, apontando o polegar para o peito inflado.

— SUGEEE USOPP!! Você fez mesmo isso? Ajudou os elefantes? — Chopper já tinha os olhos brilhantes e a boca aberta em espanto e admiração.

— Ora, parem com isso! — Falou Sanji. — Deixem a ~~NAMI SWAAAN~~ falar o plano dela. — Cantarolou o cozinheiro, girando em meio a uma explosão de corações.

— Tudo bem, Mina, vai ser simples, ouçam meu plano: — Nami falou e todos se concentraram na declaração dela. — Quando chegarmos nesta ilha, vamos nos fantasiar e nos misturar com os cidadãos. Assim será fácil coletar informações e encontrar a origem do pedido de ajuda.

— Nami, não vamos suuuper chamar a atenção, andando todos juntos? — Questionou Franky.

— Na verdade eu pensei em algo para isso também: Não chamaremos a atenção, se nos separarmos em grupos, e cada grupo segue em uma diferente direção da ilha!

Ela olhou nos olhos de cada um procurando sinais de dúvidas quanto ao plano, como os nakamas não demonstravam qualquer contrariedade, ela prosseguiu.

— Faremos um sorteio e vamos nos dividir em duplas, o último que ficar sem dupla, montará guarda no Sunny-Go, esperando que os outros voltem.

— Parece muito bom, Kokaishi-san. — Disse Robin calmamente.

— Todas as vezes que fazemos um sorteio eu levo a pior! — Usopp declarou contrariado.

— Are, are.... pare de reclamar, Usopp! — Nami chamou a atenção dele. — Você não quer ser um Grande Guerreiro do Mar? Então vamos lá.

Nami preparou dois papéis com os números 1, 2, 3 e 4; e apenas um com o número 5. Ela tirou o chapéu branco da cabeça de Usopp e colocou os papéis lá dentro, depois pediu que cada Mugiwara tirasse um papel.

E assim as duplas se formaram.

Aparentemente Brook era o mais aliviado, ele foi sorteado com o número 5 e ficaria montando guarda no navio.

Luffy também estava contente, ele pegou o número 1, _como era esperado do Rei dos Piratas_, ele dissera, e junto com Chopper, eles formavam o primeiro grupo, que iria explorar o norte da ilha. O médico do bando estava apreensivo de ter que sair em ambiente hostil com o capitão inconsequente.

Zoro e Sanji se encaravam enfurecidos, em poucos instantes ambos estavam envoltos em chamas, tamanha era a ira que cada um sentia, eles haviam tirado números correspondentes, e formavam o segundo grupo, que iria em direção ao sul da ilha.

Usopp estava embaraçado e amedrontado, Nami o abraçava apertando o peito contra as costas do atirador, eles foram sorteados com o número 3 e eram os integrantes do terceiro grupo, que iria para o leste da ilha.

E para fechar os grupos, Robin e Franky pareciam animados, ambos estavam com seus papéis com idênticos números 4 escritos. Eles iriam para a direção oeste da ilha.

Agora faltava apenas decidirem sobre as fantasias, e estariam prontos para esta nova aventura de resgate.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Os Grupos e As Punições na Noite de Halloween

— ILHAAAAA!! MIIINAAAA!! ILHA À VISTA!!

Luffy berrava com todo seu fôlego, chamando a atenção da tripulação inteira, todos estavam envolvidos em confeccionar fantasias, mas como Luffy não parava de perguntar se ainda estavam longe, Nami ordenou que ele fosse cuidar o horizonte.

O vento colaborou muito, em menos de duas horas eles puderam avistar uma ilha que, de longe parecia bastante amigável, parecia ter uma flora que abrangia grande parte do território e era possível ver luzes alaranjadas brilhando contra o fundo azul escuro do entardecer, os lampejos pareciam formar várias trilhas de pontos incandescentes, que se encontravam em um ponto maior no alto de um despenhadeiro, que parecia formar algo como um buraco cravado no meio da Ilha.

— Quantas luzes!! — Apontou Chopper, animado.

— Parece bonita. — Disse Nami.

— Parece apavorante, isso sim!! — Respondeu Usopp, categórico. — Olha aquele despenhadeiro! E se um de nós acabarmos caindo ali?

— Me pergunto se por acaso cairmos ali, se mancharemos o chão com sangue, ou se vamos ficar espetados nos galhos de alguma árvore e nunca chegar até o solo... — Questionou Robin, analítica.

— COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR ALGO ASSIM??? — Usopp gritou terrificado.

— Ok, Mina, eu tenho um plano, vamos falar sobre ele antes de ancorar.

— Siiiiiim, Nami-swaaaaaan!! Tão linda quando é estrategista!! — Rodopiou Sanji em uma nuvem de corações.

— Eu não me importo, vou lutar de qualquer jeito. — Avisou Zoro, caminhando até o grupo, se posicionando entre Luffy e Sanji.

— Quem perguntou o que você vai fazer, Kuso Kenshi! — Falou Sanji em desdém.

— DAMARE!! — Gritou Nami socando os dois. — Meu plano é muito simples, cada grupo vai levar um Den Den Mushi bebê, e um pedacinho do bilhete, que por ser um vivre card vai nos levar direto onde possivelmente encontraremos algo. Se descobrirem alguma pista, façam contato. Aparentemente todos os grupos vão se encontrar naquela cratera, se nada acontecer no percurso. Se misturem e façam de conta que são turistas atraídos pela comemoração. — Ela explicou, olhando cada um dos nakamas. — Agora vamos nos vestir e ficarmos prontos para desembarcar.

Em poucos minutos todos estavam vestidos, as fantasias feitas com recursos que eles já tinham foram bastante criativas e muito chamativas, sem contar que, de certa forma, combinava com cada um.

No grupo 1, Chopper estava adorável na sua fantasia de abóbora, Luffy estava gritando sua frase favorita, “eu vou ser o rei dos piratas”, mesmo que sua fantasia fosse de um Rei Demônio.

No grupo 2, Zoro era um zumbi e Sanji um vampiro, o que rendeu muitas piadas de Sanji, sobre Zoro sendo lento e verde. O espadachim deu de ombros, replicando que era melhor ser um zumbi do que um vampiro emo.

No grupo 3, Nami se vestiu de gata, o que deixou Sanji de quatro, e ela achou adequado que Usopp se vestisse de múmia, pois, segundo a navegadora, simplesmente caía bem nele. O atirador continuou repetindo que queria usar uma capa, ao que Nami respondia subindo sobre ele e falando que poderia carregá-la nas costas, como uma capa, se ele fazia tanta questão... Ele apenas respondia gemendo, com o rosto em chamas.

No grupo 4, Robin era uma demônia voadora muito sensual para desespero de Franky, vestido de Frankenstein. Segundo a própria Robin, neste caso a “fantasia imitava a realidade”.

Nami e Robin colocaram um novo e mais espesso cachecol de plumas alaranjado no pescoço de Brook e o declararam fantasiado!

E assim, todos desceram as escadas do Sunny-go, se despediram e partiram para suas respectivas direções.  
  
  


Usopp não caminhara nem dez metros e já estava empacado.

— Eu... eu... não posso... na verdade eu nunca disse a ninguém, mas... Nami, eu sofro de uma séria doença... — Ele começou.

— Ah, Usopp!! Não comece com isso, têm crianças em algum lugar, presas sem os pais. Esse afro não dá poder contra a doença, não?

— O... o afro? CLARO!! Claro, o Afro pode _tudo_!! Nada supera o poder do Afro!! Mas você vai na frente!

— NANI???

O caminho que Nami e Usopp seguiam era uma ladeira, rodeada de casas, logo eles perceberam que eram capazes de enxergar seus nakamas, Luffy e Chopper já estavam misturados com algumas crianças, Robin e Franky, tão altos se destacavam, Franky ia ao lado de Robin deslizando com seu modelo “robô com rodas”, Nami achou que ele estava corado, Usopp achou que ele estava _demais_.

Mas o que chamou a atenção, foram Zoro e Sanji, quando Nami os viu, puxou uma das faixas de Usopp o fazendo capotar na calçada de tijolos à vista.

— Eles estão discutindo? — Ela perguntou. Usopp fixou os óculos para ver melhor.

— Sim... e uma moça que abriu a porta acaba de colocar uma enorme barra de chocolate na cesta deles. — Informou Usopp já prestes a entrar em pânico.

— E o que mais? — Nami pediu curiosa.

— Ah, a moça falou algo para eles que Zoro não aceita, eu avisei que eram punições terríveis!!! Nem o Zoro está dando conta, Naaaaami!!! — Usopp chorou.

— Ora, fique quieto, só você entendeu como punição, no livro a palavra era “desafio”. Continue.

— Eles... eles estão muito próximos... parece até que eles vão... se beijar?

— NANI?? Cadê o binóculo?

— Toma. — Respondeu Usopp incrédulo, entregando o binóculo de dentro da bolsa para ela.

— Nossa, eles vão mesmo fazer isso!! Bem que eu sempre desconfiava!!

Alguns segundos se passaram, Zoro e Sanji ainda não haviam desgrudado os lábios, mesmo que a moça, sorridente já houvesse fechado a porta. De longe, Usopp estava de queixo caído, e Nami ria alto.

— EU SABIA!! Não falei? Eles estão sempre preocupados demais em chamar a atenção um do outro!!

— Eu... eu realmente achava que o Sanji gostava de você.

— De mim? Ele gosta, mas gosta mais do Zoro, por favor, só cego não vê!

— Sim, pensando sobre isso, é verdade... enfim, vamos continuar, afinal, “têm crianças em algum lugar, presas sem os pais”, não temos tempo para admirar o nascer do amor.

— “Nascer do amor”... romântico isso... você me surpreende às vezes.

— É claro que posso surpreender! Eu sou uma grande surpresa — Usopp declarou, depois acrescentou quase como um sussurro — ...para aqueles que me subestimam, principalmente. — Ele seguiu andando na frente, olhando fixo para o vivre card.

Nami o ouvindo, baixou a cabeça sorridente, _esse_ não era o caso dela, ao contrário da maioria, ela conhecia Usopp _muito bem_.

— Então, o que você acha que os outros estão fazendo? — Usopp perguntou para mudar de assunto.

— Espero que não estejam se metendo em encrencas. Mas acho que a Robin e o Franky ficarão muito bem, juntos e tudo.

— Sim, você está certa, a Robin é muito concentrada. Eu me preocupo com o Luffy, não é? Encrenca para ele é diversão.

— Mas ele é o mais forte, seja o que for, ele vai ficar bem.

— Você deveria ter ido com ele.

— Nem pensar! Estou ótima com você!

— Não. Tudo o que eu vou fazer é fugir.

— Sim, certo? E é isso que eu pretendo em primeiro lugar! Se eu estivesse com um dos monstros, eles iam lutar, e eu ficaria livre para ser pega por outro inimigo!

— Ah... Não sei se isso é um elogio ou uma crítica para mim.

— Cale a boca e caminhe, Usopp.

Ele parou por um momento avaliando a declaração dela, depois deu de ombro e a seguiu a passos rápidos na noite nebulosa.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


**GRUPO 1**

Luffy e Chopper acabaram por se perder um do outro no exato momento em que dobraram uma esquina, Luffy pegara a maior quantia de doces que pôde até mesmo das cestas de outras crianças, ele parecia ter esquecido completamente o objetivo, estava determinado a se tornar o maior fusen de toda a sua vida. Chopper por sua vez, se distraíra, seguindo um carrinho que levava um imenso algodão-doce.

Protegidos pela sombra das árvores, duas pessoas espreitavam a dupla, eles se separaram e cada um foi atrás de um dos Mugiwaras, o sujeito que foi ao encontro de Chopper carregava uma rede, aparentemente de metal.  
  
  


**GRUPO 2**

Sanji e Zoro, foram os primeiros a encontrar com crianças sequestradas, depois de Sanji trocar algumas enormes barras de chocolate por informações, eles descobrem um esquema que envolve trabalho escravo de crianças, usuários de Akuma no Mi e tudo isso relacionado à Big Mom e sua grande obsessão por doces.

Zoro cortara as algemas que as crianças usavam, cada uma contendo um localizador, Sanji orientou e enviou as crianças ao Sunny, depois o cozinheiro contatara com Brook, informando-o que em alguns minutos algumas crianças chegariam até ele.

Zoro se afastou, indo na direção exatamente oposta àquela que as criança indicaram, Sanji o alcançara, e enquanto brigavam, acabaram seguindo na direção certa desta vez.  
  
  


**Grupo 3**

— Oi Oji-san, você não tá meio grandinho para pedir doces nas portas? — Uma voz miúda soou na porta recentemente aberta na frente de Usopp.

— Acho que ele falou com você, Usopp.

— Nhá... Eu só me alimento muito bem, ora, sou forte! Veja meus músculos. — Ele falou com o peito inflado.

— Eu já coloquei o doce na sua cesta, então vai ter que fazer o que eu mandar. — O menino falou sorrindo imensamente.

—NANI??

— Tudo bem, vou ser suave: Quem você gostaria de beijar na boca? — O menino falou, olhando fixamente para o rosto de Usopp, que foi mudando, passando por vários tons de vermelho.

— Eu... eu... OI!! Por que todas as punições são relacionadas a beijos? — Ele respondeu fragilmente.

— Ok, ele vai ficar assim até o ano que vem, se não se importa, poderia passar um desafio para mim? — Nami deu dois passos à frente, rodopiando a cauda da fantasia, parecendo muito mais corajosa do que realmente se sentia. — Eu assumo daqui.

— Eh? Yoshi. — Disse o menino vitorioso. — Beije o narigudo tímido. — Respondeu ele, sem pestanejar.

Nami virou de frente para Usopp, e antes que ele pudesse fugir, ela rodou os braços sobre os ombros dele e colou seus lábios aos do atirador.

Usopp nem mesmo teve a decência de resistir, ele fechou os olhos e permitiu-se sentir a textura, o calor e o gosto da boca da ruiva, a língua dela era exigente, os braços fixos nos ombros dele, e o corpo da ruiva fazendo o dele aquecer gradualmente, quando Usopp sentiu que estava prestes a flutuar, o beijo se quebrou.

— Kakkoii!! O Oji-san mandou bem!! — O garotinho assoviou.

Nami deu as costas ao garoto e saiu arrastando Usopp pela mão, o atirador enviava farpas com os olhos para o menino que ainda estava na porta mostrando os dois polegares para cima.

Quando Usopp desviou os olhos, sua atenção foi capturada.

— Nami, espera! Eu... acho que vi algo. — Usopp se soltou dela e fixou os óculos. — Pegue o binóculo e veja isso.

Nami se posicionou olhando na direção que Usopp mostrara. Ao longe eles viam a inegável imagem de Chopper preso em uma rede, imóvel demais para se debater, dentro de um carrinho que era seguido de perto por algumas crianças cabisbaixas.

— Usopp... vamos chegar até lá!

E eles saíram correndo, rua abaixo. Alguém nas sombras notando a movimentação dos dois, sai no encalço deles.  
  
  


**Grupo 4**

Em algum lugar rodeado de vegetação, longe de Nami e Usopp, Franky apontava para algo no chão, Robin esfregou os dedos na terra úmida e descobriu que pessoas haviam passado por ali recentemente, Franky abriu a mão enorme que guardava o vivre card, e notou que o papel apontava para o outro lado, mas Robin ignorou isso, e seguiu o caminho oposto. Quando ela deu os primeiros passos, acabou escorregando nas folhas do chão, e aterrissou direto no colo de Franky que a segurou graciosamente, por puro instinto, ela sorriu e ele corou ardentemente.

Após colocar Robin suavemente no chão, Franky seguiu-a floresta adentro.  
  
  


**Grupo 5**

Crianças chegaram até Brook, elas estavam impressionadas com a “fantasia” do esqueleto, ele, imaginando que elas falavam do cachecol de penas, agradecera efusivamente, com uma canção de Halloween que ele acabara de compor.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Depois de desistir totalmente da coisa de bater em portas, Zoro e Sanji dobraram uma rua e foram interceptados por duas pessoas altas, envolvidas em capas pretas, os rostos obscurecidos por um capuz, os Mugiwaras apenas trocaram um olhar, cada um pulou para um lado, e enfrentaram os inimigos.

Muito próximo dali, Luffy estava desferindo um leque de golpes em um oponente, finalizando quando ele abraçara o inimigo, e batera nele com a testa borrachuda. O inimigo caiu nocauteado.

Franky e Robin descobrem um depósito vazio, mas eles notaram que havia uma trilha levando a algum ponto dentro da floresta.

Usopp e Nami ainda seguiam os sequestradores de Chopper.  
  
  
  
  



	3. O Resgate e a Recompensa para o Mugiwara no Ichimi

— Você achou que ia levar meus doces, assim? DAMEDA, BAKA!!

O céu já estava completamente escuro, mas o brilho do luar era visível refletido no olhar do capitão dos Mugiwaras, depois de desferir uma sequência de golpes ele se desvencilhou de um oponente e agora gritava para o corpo inútil que jazia no chão, Luffy quase fora capturado e preso com um par de algemas de kairoseki, que jaziam jogadas na grama úmida de orvalho.

Luffy, já mais calmo depois da luta, sentou no chão e começou a devorar um enorme pedaço de carne que arrancara da mesa de uma família no momento em que uma porta foi aberta, repentinamente ele sentiu uma movimentação amigável atrás de si, se virou e notou os recém-chegados.

— Me solta, Marimo, eu não pedi sua ajuda de merda! — A voz de Sanji soava um pouco abafada.

— Hanadji maldito! Olha para você, ensopado no próprio sangue! — Zoro disse irritado.

— E o que você tem com isso?! — O loiro começou irado, depois amenizou a voz. — Era... uma bijoux linda, né-éh? — Instantaneamente Sanji ficou mole amparado no ombro de Zoro, atingido pelas lembranças da sua recente _não _luta.

— OOOOII!! SAAANJIIII, ZOOOORO!! Vocês estão aí, shishishishi!! — Luffy gritou, embora não precisasse, pois os outros dois vinham a pouca distância.

— Luffy! Precisamos fazer contato com os outros e voltar ao navio! — Zoro determinou sério, largando Sanji sentado no chão ao lado de Luffy. — Mas antes, vamos amarrar esse aí também. — Completou apontando o inimigo abatido por Luffy.

— Ah! Hai! — Respondeu Luffy abocanhando o último pedaço da carne.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


_Alguns minutos antes, do outro lado da Ilha..._   
  


— Nami... acha que eles estão indo para o cativeiro?

— Provavelmente sim, só não entendo é por que motivo, as crianças não fogem. Elas apenas andam, como se estivessem... hipnotizadas.

— Souda na! Pode ser isso mesmo, lembra aquele hipnotizador do bando do Kuro?

— Eu pensei nisso também. Mas, isso nós descobriremos quando eles chegarem a algum lugar, né. Seguir estas crianças, e os sequestradores do Chopper é a melhor pista que temos.

Nami virou o rosto para encontrar o atirador, Usopp observou-a pensativo, depois meneou a cabeça concordando, eles estavam seguindo um pequeno grupo fazia alguns minutos, a noite já estava alta, a lua não fornecia luz suficiente dentro da mata em que a dupla se encontrava agora.

Usopp tomou a frente, sentindo-se à vontade entre plantas e barulhos noturnos, eles não usavam a trilha principal, acompanhando a movimentação pela lateral do caminho estreito e elevado, a todo instante Nami parava temendo algum som novo, mas Usopp a puxava pela mão, e eles iam avançando, lenta e silenciosamente.

De repente, Usopp notou que havia focos iluminados tremeluzindo em um ponto muito a frente, ele apontou silenciosamente, e Nami olhou pelo binóculo.

— Acho que é lá que eles querem chegar. — Ela deduziu em um sussurro.

— Há dois guardas na entrada, parece um tipo de depósito. — Usopp informou, ajustando os óculos.

Os dois ficaram ali, a uma distância segura, observando quando guardas portando armas simples, deram passagem ao grupo que eles estavam seguindo, depois que o grupo adentrou a construção, Usopp fez sinal para Nami e eles se aproximaram.

O silêncio era esmagador, a dupla estava apreensiva, Usopp sabia que precisaria derrubar os guardas para poderem chegar até onde estaria Chopper. Nami observava inquieta, na expectativa de que alguém saísse da construção.

— Vamos ter que fazer algo, Usopp, quem pode dizer o que está acontecendo lá dentro neste momento.

— Sim... merda... eu sei! — Ele falou abrindo a bolsa e apanhando uma esfera. — Já passou tempo demais! Vamos lutar! — Usopp falou saindo do esconderijo, mas ainda oculto pelas folhagens, ele esticou o elástico do Kuro Kabuto entre os dedos e mirando nos guardas, murmurou. — _Hissatsu... Bakusui Boshi_!!

Nami assistiu satisfeita quando, envoltos por um gás, os guardas imensos deslizaram em direção ao chão, e já pareciam dormir um sono solto.

— Vamos! — Ela falou pegando a mão dele, Usopp a seguiu aos tropeções na trilha vazia.

Quando chegaram muito próximos dos homens, Nami pegou as armas deles e enfiou dentro do próprio cesto, tirou a capa de um dos homens e cobriu as armas. Quando ela se virou para falar com Usopp, deu de cara com uma figura usando cartola e uma capa preta. Ela congelou por alguns instantes.

— Viu só? Fiquei muito melhor com uma capa! — Usopp falou virando de frente para Nami. — N-Na-Nami... que cara é essa? Você viu algo? — Ele falou se escondendo atrás dela.

— Como pode me assustar assim!! — Ela respondeu socando o ombro dele. — Baka, eu pensei que era um inimigo! — Completou com a voz trêmula.

— Ah... eu... — Usopp começou inseguro, então tomou fôlego. —... devo estar mesmo assustador! — continuou alisando o ombro atingido, sorridente.

— Urusai! — Ela respondeu calando-o. — Vamos lá, precisamos encontrar o Chopper.

— Okey!

Eles atravessaram o portão que dava entrada para a construção, ainda lembravam que havia outros inimigos em algum lugar ali, eles andavam silenciosamente, ambos camuflados pelas fantasias escuras. Em poucos metros eles encontraram uma porta aberta, Usopp espiou e viu dois homens lá dentro, provavelmente os que trouxeram Chopper e as crianças, o atirador fez sinal para Nami, ela anuiu na escuridão, deu dois passos para trás, e rodou o Clima Tact nas mãos.

— _Black Ball_... — Murmurou formando um grande arco com pequeninas nuvens escuras dentro de bolhas. — _Raiun Rod_!! — Ela completou, e os inimigos foram eletrocutados instantaneamente, ela olhou sorridente para Usopp.

O atirador sorriu aprovador, se alinhou com ela, esticando o elástico e mirando nos corpos enegrecidos.

— _Hissatsu..._ _Midori Boshi...— _Ele ordenou_— Sargasso!! — _algas marinhas romperam o chão, formando cordas verdes aprisionando os inimigos.

— Sugoi... essas plantinhas são mesmo impressionantes!! — Nami comentou.

— Yokatta! Até aqui tudo bem... — Usopp falou corado pelo elogio recebido, andando em direção à porta fechada. — Nami... tem uma fechadura.

— Yoshi... arrombar é a minha especialidade!  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


_Ao mesmo tempo, não muito longe dali..._   
  


— Você acha que isto nos leva até eles, Robin?

— É bastante provável, sim, se conheço o Nagahana-kun, ele certamente tem mais intimidade com florestas, e com a Kokaishi-san, são a dupla mais apta a chegar ao local primeiro.

Franky e Robin parados na entrada de um depósito vazio, observavam uma estreita trilha aberta na mata, o local aparentemente abandonado, mantinha dentro dele várias informações, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, Robin brotou mãos em diferentes locais do depósito, apanhando alguns documentos, e também um Den Den Mushi, com uma aparência familiar, colocou tudo em sua cesta de doces, antes vazia, que Franky carregava. O ciborgue também resgatou algumas chaves que poderiam ser úteis mais na frente.

Eles atravessaram a porta no momento em que um clarão se fez visível não muito longe dali.

— Nami. Aquela garota suuuuper sabe chocar as pessoas. — Franky disse apontando para o lugar onde o clarão se extinguira.

Robin sorriu e tomou a frente, caminhando elegantemente pela trilha, Franky a seguiu, sem notar ele tinha o olhar fixo na cauda da fantasia dela.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Quando Nami conseguiu abrir a fechadura, eles viram Chopper de costas, debruçado, enfaixando o braço de uma criança, outras já estavam deitadas no chão e algumas ostentavam curativos. A rena ergueu o nariz azul e cheirou o ar.

— Usopp!! Nami!! Vocês nos encontraram! Estou tão feliz! — Ele disse pulando no colo de Usopp e chorando.

— Oi, oi!! Chopper... se acalme... o que houve aqui? O que há com estas crianças? — Usopp perguntou, enquanto Nami já se aproximava e colocava a mão na testa de uma menina deitada no chão.

— Elas... algumas estão machucadas, nada que eu não possa tratar rapidamente, mas algumas parecem que perderam a memória, e de repente começaram a ter uma síncope recordando tudo ao mesmo tempo... eu não sei bem...

— Perderam e recuperaram a memória, tudo de repente? — Usopp perguntou confuso.

— Sim, eu não sei bem o que houve, mas temos que ajudá-los, Usopp, vamos levar todos até o Sunny-Go, por favor! — Chopper implorava com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Usopp olhou em volta, eram cerca de quinze crianças, eles poderiam estar há uma distância de meia hora até o Sunny-go se fossem caminhando. A questão era: Como levar as crianças que não poderiam caminhar?

— Vamos sim, vamos dar um jeito! — Ele falou tentando animar Chopper. —Pensaremos em algo.

— Ah, Usopp!! Arigatou!! — Chopper o abraçou, Usopp o colocou no chão.

— Agora ajude-os, sim? Chopper, você é o médico talentoso, eu cuido do resgate! — Usopp declarou alegre, Chopper o observou com enormes olhos.

— Mesmo que você me elogie eu não vou ficar feliz, seu maldito! — Chopper dançou com o rosto vermelho, parecendo muito feliz.

Nami e Chopper enfaixavam e medicaram crianças, enquanto Usopp vasculhava o lugar, ele descobriu que só havia uma sala lacrada com a porta soldada, e no fundo da sala em que eles estavam agora, havia também um carrinho de puxar, isso não seria muito útil, talvez apenas dez crianças coubessem ali. Ele poderia avisar os outros pelo Den Den Mushi bebê, mandar Chopper e Nami na frente, e esperar um resgate.

Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu um som vindo da entrada, Nami e Chopper observaram o atirador correndo para a porta, e um instante depois, Usopp sorria, para o perfil reconhecível de Franky recortado contra a claridade frágil do luar, logo na frente dele, acobertada pela sombra enorme do ciborgue, Robin caminhava como se andasse em nuvens.

— São Robin e Franky! Eles nos encontraram!! — Usopp disse animado, Nami e Chopper comemoraram.

Robin se aproximou rapidamente, ela cumprimentou Usopp no momento em que Chopper pulou no colo dela. A morena alisou o pelo castanho da rena, se certificando que ele estava bem, depois se juntou a Nami, para medicar uma última menina.

— Awww_, _onii-chan... vocês sabem mesmo dar uma suuuuper festa! O que eram todos aqueles caras queimados e presos em plantas?! — Franky disse orgulhoso dos seus irmãozinhos.

— Ah... hum... bem, aquilo não foi nada... Não é como se o grande Usopp-Sama não pudesse dar conta de alguns paspalhos... digo, inimigos terríveis! — Usopp disse coçando o nariz fingindo humildade.

— Aww! Claro que não! Agora, como vamos levar esses pirralhos? Porque é bastante claro que elas não vão arredar o pé daqui sem as crianças. — Franky apontou com seu imenso polegar metálico para Robin que já tinha uma criança no colo conversando amavelmente, e Nami que alisava os cabelos escuros de um garoto que a observava com grandes olhos amendoados.

— Eu sei... Mas como levar todas elas? Tudo o que temos aqui é um carrinho de puxar, e uma sala com porta de metal, lacrada.

— Um carrinho de puxar, então acho que podemos resolver! Mas primeiro, vamos descobrir o que há na sala suuuuuper lacrada. — O ciborgue caminhou até a porta sem precisar pedir orientação.

— Mas, Franky... como vamos abrir?

Usopp engoliu as palavras, quando Franky unia as mãos em um círculo e gritava para a porta.

— FRAAAANKY... RADICAL BEAM!!

Chopper correu ao encontro de Usopp, e os dois deliraram ao ver a luz amarela preencher o ambiente. Em poucos segundos a porta estava aberta, com uma parte totalmente derretida pelo laser explosivo.

Assim que foi possível ver o conteúdo da sala, uma nova luz, ainda mais intensa que a do raio de Franky, vinha das costas de Usopp e Chopper, ambos se viraram e notaram que Nami era a fonte da iluminação, os olhos dela emitiam uma luz cegante, que iluminou todo o conteúdo de dentro da sala.

Um tesouro respeitável.

— Agora precisamos levar isso também. — Usopp falou protegendo os olhos da claridade vinda de Nami.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Brook olhava fixamente para a ilha, todos os grupos haviam feito contato com ele, e agora o esqueleto esperava até que todos chegassem, ele notou uma movimentação do lado leste, e de repente uma estrada de nuvens surgiu muito próxima ao Sunny.

Em alta velocidade, na estrada branca de nuvens, vinha um pequeno bote, em forma de banana, e uma figura vestida de preto era reconhecível, bem na frente.

— YOHOHOHOHO!! Usopp-san!! Alegra meus olhos ver você. Mesmo que eu não tenha olhos, pois sou apenas um esqueleto! Yohohohoho!!— O esqueleto disse alegre.

— SAI BROOK!! ISSO NÃO PARA, VAMOS BATEEER!! — Usopp gritava desesperado dentro do bote, Nami colada as suas costas o agarrando firmemente, Chopper segurando as perna do atirador e algumas crianças dentro do bote riam jogando os braços para cima, se divertindo com a situação.

Foi então que algo pulou na frente do bote e o segurou firmemente, Usopp Nami e Chopper abriram os olhos, os rostos cobertos de lágrimas e pálidos pelo medo, eles depararam com o salvador.

— VEJA, NAMI SWAAAN, COMO ESTOU FORTE!! EU VIM SALVAR A MINHA QUERIDA NAAAAAMI SWAAAN!! — Sanji dançou rodopiando em volta do bote, as crianças explodiram em gargalhadas.

— Arigatou, Sanji-kun, agora leve todo este ouro e coloque no meu quarto. E se você deixar cair uma única pedrinha, uma moeda sequer...

— HAAAAI!! NAMI SWAAAAAAN!!

Usopp olhou para o lado e notou Zoro e Luffy chegando também.

Luffy trazia um sujeito arrastado dentro de um saco, apenas com a cabeça para fora, Zoro tinha em uma mão uma mulher, que andava altiva, mas estava algemada, e outro sujeito, também ensacado.

— Olhem! O Franky está chegando! — Chopper apontou para a estrada a frente, no que antes fora um carrinho de puxar, agora parecia um pequeno trem, vinha Robin e algumas crianças menores e enfaixadas, todos confortavelmente sentados, Franky vinha na frente, em seu modelo com rodas, como se fosse o vagão da frente, puxando o pequeno trem.

— AWWW, suuuuper estamos aqui!! — Franky falou, Robin acenava para eles de dentro do veículo peculiar.

— SUUUGEEE!! Franky!! Onde conseguiu um desses!! Podemos levar conosco?! — Luffy pediu impressionado.

— Luffy-san, acho que primeiro devemos entregar estas crianças às suas famílias.

— Ah, é.

— Pode deixar, já ligamos para alguns familiares, daqui a pouco eles estarão aqui para pegar as crianças. — Disse Nami.

— O que me preocupa são esses daí. — Apontou Usopp, observando os prisioneiros que Zoro e Luffy trouxeram.

— Nhah... não se preocupe, já chutamos as bundas deles. — Explicou Luffy, um imenso sorriso grudado no rosto.

E assim como Nami avisara, pessoas surgiram na costa onde estava o Sunny, algumas vinham temerosas, mas quando as crianças notaram a movimentação, correram envolvendo seus pequeninos braços nos pescoços das pessoas que eles estiveram separadas por muito tempo.

Algumas pessoas se aproximaram e agradeceram aos Mugiwaras. Um homem mais velho com ar sério tomou a frente.

— Como líder dessa vila, eu queria agradecer pelo que vocês fizeram, resgatando nossas preciosas crianças, se tivéssemos como, pagaríamos, mas tudo o que podemos fazer é oferecer um banquete, por favor, aceitem!

— MINAAA!! VAMOS COMEMORAAAR!! — Gritou o capitão, pulando com os braços abertos.

— Depois Luffy, acho que precisamos é dar o pé daqui... — Zoro falou apontando para o mar, um navio da marinha já estava quase colado ao Sunny-Go, tão próximo que eles talvez não tivessem tempo para fugir.

— Merda... Luffy, vamos fugir!! NAMI, VAMOS USAR O COUP DE BURST? — Usopp gritou desesperado.

— Não, vamos enfrentar eles! Eu estou com vontade de chutar umas bundas da marinha também! — Luffy disse, já esticando o braço e fazendo movimentos de aquecimento.

Mas a surpresa foi enorme quando rostos conhecidos desceram do navio.

Rapanui, Isoka, Pukau, Rongo e Akibi desceram sorridentes, se alinharam em frente a Luffy e os Mugiwaras.

— Não imaginávamos encontrar vocês novamente... estou feliz que tenham ajudado essas pessoas, quero agradecer em meu nome. — Disse alegre, o Capitão da frota, Rapanui Pasqua.

Frente ao olhar vazio de Luffy, Isoka tomou a frente do capitão da marinha e abriu uma bandeira que apenas podia ser vista por Luffy e sua tripulação.

— Lembra agora, Mugiwara no Luffy? — Ela falou baixo.

— Ah... eu... lembro de vocês! — Falou Usopp olhando a bandeira, que nada mais era do que uma abóbora atravessada por dois ossos cruzados. — São os Panpukin Kaizokudan, os piratas da abóbora, da Ilha Ruluka.

— Somos nós... mas não conte a ninguém... — Rapanui sorriu sem jeito, coçando a nuca. — Agora... ah MEU DEUS, UMA COISA TERRÍVEL!! Vocês vão fugir de mim tão facilmente! — Ele falou teatralmente.

Luffy exibiu um grande sorriso, era bom fazer amigos ao longo da jornada.

Os Mugiwaras entregaram todos os documentos e provas para a marinha, juntamente com os prisioneiros, e zarparam acenando para as famílias.

— TANUKI-CHAN, SOGEKING-ANIKI, DAIDAIIRO-ONEE-CHAN!! ARIGATOU!!

— ROBÔ-ANIKI, HANA-ONESAMA!! SOBRANCELHA-ANIKI, ARIGATOU!!

— ESQUELETO-SAN, KENSHI-SAN!! LUFFY, JA NAA!!

As crianças acenavam para aqueles que as salvaram, eles retribuíam os acenos do navio já em movimento.

— Até as crianças são capazes de reconhecer que você tem uma sobrancelha esquisita! — Falou Zoro dando as costas para a praia e encarando Sanji.

— ORA, CALE A BOCA! Está com inveja que as crianças me agradeceram, isso sim. E pra você elas deram foi _tchau_, querem ver sua cara feia e mal-humorada pelas costas. — Sanji respondeu petulante.

— Usopp... por que as crianças estão chamando você de Sogeking? — Chopper perguntou curioso.

— Ah, Chopper... as crianças estão envolvidas neste clima de fantasias, né... elas realmente acreditaram que eu sou o Sogeking, veja você... — Usopp respondeu, suando.

— Ah... ufa... eu quase achei que você era mesmo o Sogeking! — Chopper falou aliviado.

— Chopper, você é muito impressionável às vezes! — Usopp declarou, cínico.

— Você não tem vergonha? — Sussurrou Nami ao lado dele, enquanto Chopper pulava para separar a briga de Sanji e Zoro, que já tentavam atingir um ao outro com socos e chutes.

— MINAAA!! AGORA SIM, VAMOS COMEMORAR!! SAAAAAAANJIIII, MESHIIII!!

Em pouco tempo havia uma festa armada no convés do Sunny, todos voltaram a vestir suas roupas habituais, Sanji preparou em tempo recorde vários pratos e muitos doces, Zoro bebia sua trigésima caneca de sake, Luffy abocanhava toda a carne que pudesse, pegando também aquela que estivesse por perto, o prato de Usopp e Chopper, por exemplo, estava sempre misteriosamente, vazio.

Nami e Robin, sentadas do outro lado do navio comiam salada de frutas, assistindo Brook tocar sua guitarra, enquanto Chopper e Luffy, em sua gloriosa forma fusen, dançavam com palitos no nariz, enquanto Franky e Usopp dançavam fazendo passos ensaiados, Usopp olhou para Nami, e piscou, erguendo a sobrancelha e fazendo os cílios sacudirem, ela corou e desviou o rosto, mirando Robin que observava Franky absorta.

— Né... no final a Big Mom estava por trás de tudo, Luffy já queria chutar a bunda dela antes, agora ele deve estar fervendo de raiva... — Falou Nami.

— Tem razão, o Den Den Mushi tinha a mesma aparência do cartaz de procurado dela, e nos documentos que encontramos no depósito abandonado, todos os dados levavam até ela. A mulher que o Zoro e o Sanji capturaram tinha um poder de akuma no mi, capaz de fazer as pessoas esquecerem suas memórias, eles se aproveitaram da tradição de Halloween para capturar e escravizar crianças, satisfazendo assim a grande obsessão por doces da Big Mom.

— A aliança com Tral para derrubar o Kaidou vai acabar ruindo... Luffy vai atrás da Big Mom. — Concordou Usopp que chegava atrás de Sanji, e já sentava ao lado de Nami.

O cozinheiro se aproximou delas com uma enorme tigela de mousse de chocolate, que ele preparou com todas as barras que ele e Zoro trouxeram da Ilha. Usopp se aproximou para se servir da sobremesa.

— Sabe, Sanji, eu me pergunto, como vocês conseguiram tantas barras de chocolate... — Usopp falou malicioso, observando atento quando Sanji corou.

— Se você não se apressar, o Luffy vai comer todo o mousse, atirador de merda. — O loiro respondeu mudando de assunto.

— AWWW! Só tinha um jeito de ganhar chocolates, eu e a Robin suuuuuper observamos! As pessoas abriam a porta e colocavam na sua cesta! — Franky falou sentando atrás de Robin.

— Ora, cale a boca, seu robô pervertido!! — Sanji disse enfurecido.

— AW! Sanji!! Não precisa ser tão suuuper gentil!! — Franky disse animado, unindo os antebraços.

— Usopp... Eu me pergunto... se vocês dois tiveram que passar por alguma terrível punição. — Zoro falou, se juntando a eles.

— Ah... eh... o quê? — Usopp gaguejou.

— Na verdade, Zoro... sim... e acho que todos nós talvez devêssemos voltar a esta ilha no próximo ano... tenho certeza que _você_ não vai se opor. — Nami respondeu apontando para o espadachim, um sorriso secreto se estendeu em seus lábios, Zoro e Sanji trocaram um olhar. — Agora se me dão licença, eu tenho que fazer algo muito importante.

Nami saiu a passos leves no gramado do Sunny, olhou por cima do ombro e encontrou o olhar apavorado de Usopp, Sanji também olhava o atirador, mas nos olhos do cozinheiro havia chamas.

— SEU ATIRADOR DE MERDA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA ADORADA NAMI-SWAN??

Sanji tentava atingir Usopp, que se escondia nas costas de Zoro.

— Zoro-kun, me proteja!! Ele está fora de si!! — Usopp sussurrava amedrontado demais para gritar, quando um pé de Sanji quase o acertou, ele gritou colocando toda a língua para fora, e seus olhos saltaram das órbitas, tamanho era o pânico que Usopp sentia.

Rindo, Robin cruzou os braços e várias mãos tentaram segurar o loiro. Franky e Zoro gargalhavam, vendo o dilema de Sanji: Brigar com Usopp ou ceder aos muitos braços de Robin. Quando Sanji se acalmou, mil pétalas explodiram no ar quando a morena o soltou, assim o cozinheiro desabou no chão, corações rodopiando em volta da cabeça loira. Usopp aproveitou para fugir, e correr atrás de Nami.

Quando o atirador entrou no quarto feminino, Nami havia despejado o tesouro sobre a cama que dividia com Robin, e ela se banhava nas moedas e joias, literalmente nadando, com os olhos transformados em duas grandes cifras de belly, ninguém estava mais feliz com a recompensa recebida indiretamente do que Nami.

Usopp ao ver isso sorriu e se aproximou apanhando uma coroa roxa cravejada de cruzes e encaixando na própria cabeça. Nami como sempre tinha razão, talvez eles realmente devessem voltar ali no próximo ano.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi, Minna-San!!
> 
> Mais uma fic Usona terminada, é a minha 3ª e estou impressionada comigo mesma... foi muito divertido escrever, e agradeço [ Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile), a pessoa kawaii que me deu apoio: por toda a ajuda, arigato! ;)
> 
> Em nenhuma das minhas fics sinto necessidade de explicar cada expressão utilizada pois todos que leem fics de One Piece provavelmente tenham intimidade com animes, mangás e expressões recorrentes de alguns personagens, mas se mesmo assim houver alguma dúvida, sobre alguma utilização da minha parte, por favor deixe nos comentários, ou envie uma mensagem privada, ok? =)
> 
> Se você leu, deixe-me saber o que achou, seria divertido trocar ideias com pessoas que também gostam desses personagens! ♥
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
